To My Lover
by Shizuofan
Summary: This is a fluff I have been wanting to write. It is about a girl finally telling her feeling to her best friend. Just a story to show my writing style, etc.


**I hope you enjoy this story! This is based on my feelings towards someone and what I want to tell them but can't. He is my best friend and I hope he won't find this story because that would be embarrassing lol. Here it is~**

 **Prologue**

 _No one saw it coming._

 _It all had to come crashing down in one swift second._

 _All of her dreams lost, taken away from her._

 _The cold slowly was consuming her._

 _In the midst of all the_

 _anger,_

 _grief,_

 _regret,_

 _was a witness._

 _The witness may not have known how she felt but they were her comfort and relieve._

 _Her last words to this witness would make all the difference, not only in her life, but his._

 **(End Prologue)**

He rushed down to the waiting room.

Police, witness, and family, all gathered in the room,

She wasn't.

No one was aloud to see her.

In the middle of the night he got a call.

All he knew was she was hurt, bad.

He put his head in his hands and just

trembled.

A man approached him.

He knew this man wasn't related to her.

 _He was a witness._

The man looked at him and asked, "Are you her best friend?"

"Yeah."

The man smirked slightly and handed a phone to him.

"I think this was meant for you. She told me to give it to you."

Once he looked at the phone, a voice recording appeared on the screen.

He hit play.

The voice was heavy and slurred but it was hers.

She was choking on her own tears as she spoke:

 ** _I'm sorry._**

 ** _I know_** ** _*inhales slowly* we never spend time together._**

 ** _I know_** ** _you feel like you can never tell me anything._**

 ** _I know_** ** _you are hurt._**

 ** _I know_** ** _you can't trust anyone,_**

 ** _not even me. *she coughs choking on blood*_**

 ** _We have known each other all our lives and have been best friends ever since._**

 ** _The things people go through can be tough._**

 ** _I know_** ** _you feel like no one owes you an apology._**

 ** _Still, I'm sorry._**

 ** _I can't protect you._**

 ** _Soon I might *she stops and faint crying is heard* die._**

 ** _I love you very much so please be happy._**

 ** _I don't know what kind of love I feel for you._**

 ** _All_** ** _I know_** ** _is that I want to be there for you even if you don't want me to._**

 ** _You're not alone._**

 ** _I just wanted to tell you I_** ** _understand_** ** _what you're going through._**

 ** _Even If you don't believe it, you are beautiful._**

 ** _You deserve as much happiness as anyone else,_**

 ** _you just need to realize that._**

 ** _To My Lover if I don't make it back to you,_**

 ** _Happy Valentine's Day._**

He now sobs into his hands.

He handed the phone back to the man.

"Please tell me what happened to her."

The man exhales deeply, "She was hit by a drunk driver. I quickly ran to her and called an ambulance. She started crying claiming she wouldn't make it. She told me today was going to be the day she confessed to you. I told her to record something for you so she knew what to say to you when she got out. She insisted that I give you that tape even if she makes it."

"Do you think she will make it?"

The man smiles, "I 100% believe she will. Talking with that girl was an inspiration to me. She will fight death to come back to you. She is a very strong person."

"Thank you."

The man rustles his hair and leaves.

Soon a nurse entered the waiting room asking for him.

It's time.

His best friend is in the other room.

Either dead,

or alive.

He wants to believe in her,

like she does for him.

As he approaches, the nurse says, "Don't worry she'll be okay. She is already wide awake speaking like normal. Of course she does need some physical therapy. It's amazing she survived. She told me to come for you. Looks like she has something important to tell you."

 **The End**

 **Hope you liked it! That was so much feels! Please tell me what you think and let me know of any mistakes! From yours truly the one and only Shizuofan!**

 **Shizuo: What I thought you loved me?**

 **Me: I do I do! But I look up to you as a role model Heiwajima-san!**

 **Shizuo: I heard you got some new fanfics about me coming out?**

 **Me: Yes I do! I am also currently writing rough drafts for hetalia x readers! The next story I will make about you Heiwajima-san will have reader death! It will be a lime and of course be x reader.**

 **Shizuo: Cant wait. *rolls eyes***


End file.
